All The Way
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: Oliver is the leader of the Solntsevskaya Bratva alias the Russian Mafia. He wants to hunt down someone, and it turns out that someone is an innocent blonde IT girl. Bratva AU! Olicity. Rated for M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the re-edited first chapter of All The Way. If you read the original one, just forget about it, because it's better. Let us know what you think by leaving a review ;)**

**I want to say a huge thanks to asmaanixx, you are amazing so you guys don't forget to follow her on Twitter: _ginniii**

**And don't forget to follow me too: Olicity_Shipper**

* * *

><p>Forty-eight hours. That's how long it's been since Oliver Queen shrouded himself with darkness. Forty-eight hours since he took the last look of the woman he loved. Of his Black Canary. He had taken peace in knowing that her death was merely an accident and not a part of a cross-fire or an act of revenge for the work they do. But the news that he got today… well, it has awakened a monster inside of him.<p>

Oliver turned around as the sounds of the heavy doors echoed throughout the empty room. In came, one of the few people that Oliver privileged himself of calling a friend – John Diggle. To everyone else he was Oliver's bodyguard, but to Oliver he was more of an older brother. The wisdom that Diggle's years of being an ex-militant gave him has proven useful in saving Oliver's life many times before. Especially during times when he is consumed by rage. A little like now.

"Oliver," Diggle rested his hand on Oliver's shoulder, with a worried look on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Oliver replied with a tight smile.

"Man, I've known you since the first day you started leading this whole thing. So don't tell me you're fine when you're not, because you know I will call you out on it."

"I just want to know what happened to Sara." Oliver felt himself go numb upon saying her name.

"Oliver, I know how you feel. The pain, the anger that you feel right now, it's not going to away. When Andy died… all I could think about was finding the bastard who killed him and putting a bullet through his brain." Diggle said, attempting to console Oliver.

"Andy died on a boat. Just like my father." Oliver removes the hand from his shoulder and goes around to sit behind his desk. "He wasn't murdered. So while I appreciate you trying to help, but no. You do not know how I feel." Oliver stared Diggle down while trying to keep reign of his raging emotions. "Do you have any information or did you just come here to talk?"

Taking a sigh, Diggle said, "They're waiting outside."

He turned around and signaled one of the men to let the informants in.

Three men wearing black uniforms with the Bratva insignia entered the room. They stopped before the desk and kneeled down before Oliver.

Pointing at the man in the middle, Oliver said, "Вы можете встать, [You can get up]."

Standing up but not daring to look Oliver in the eyes, the man answered. "Sir, we found something that could be of interest to you."

"What is it?" Oliver bit out.

"We-" the man looked towards his partners and gulped.

Oliver clenched his fists to keep control.

"We found something in regards to Sara's murder." The man mumbled.

"I know it's about Sara you fool! Tell me what you found!" Oliver stood up from his chair fast, knocking it to the ground.

The man in front took a step back in surprise. His lips began to quiver with every step that Oliver began to take towards him.

"We-we found security footage… on-on an old computer. Most of it w-was being deleted but from what was left, we saw Sara and…and… and…"

"And what?" Oliver spoke clenching his teeth.

"A-another woman. She-she… a blonde. It looked like she-she had a knife in her hand. I don't know, the video was too grainy to tell for sure." The informant lowered his eyes.

Oliver heard the heavy breaths his employee was taking but he didn't care. The only care that he had was for that knife-wielding blonde who supposedly killed his Canary.

"Get out." Oliver ordered before heading over to his desk again.

Diggle observed Oliver's calm demeanor and scrunched his eyebrows. Once the room was cleared apart from them, he spoke.

"What's your plan?"

"We find her." Oliver looked towards Diggle with a sugary smile. "Then we kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is chapter two, hope you will like. Let us know what you think by leaving a review/follow/favorite or just tell it on Twitter! Follow the wonderful asmaanixx on Twitter: _ginniii, or me Olicity_Shipper.**

* * *

><p>Robert Queen was a man who had established his career as the leader of the Solntsevskaya Bratva through carefully executed strategies and placing deep fear in all those who work for him. It's one fact that Oliver doesn't particularly like to have in common with his father, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Fear brings out priorities and priorities make people desperate. Desperation in return brings out irrationality and irrationality is when people fail to make sane decisions; the moment when they are most vulnerable. That is when Oliver can easily manipulate people for his personal purposes. To carry out the most heinous of crimes, or taking blame for acts they never committed.<p>

Oliver was only twenty years old when he inherited the Bratva. He hadn't even begun mourning for his father when he was expected to take over the throne and lead a mass of people who were all of a sudden looking up to him. It was absolutely nerve-wracking for him. He didn't know how to run a mafia. He was still in college for goodness' sake. But he knew that he couldn't afford to let his fear become apparent. His mother, Moira, was still in shock and had shut herself to the world. The only glimpses that he ever did get was on the television or in newspaper articles in regards to business deals she made as the owner of Queen Consolidated. His younger sister Thea was far too young and completely against everything the Bratva stood for. The senseless guns and violence pushed her away from Oliver. Luckily for her, she had inherited a club called Verdant and had invested all her time into making it successful. Oliver was glad that Thea came out okay. She didn't become emotionally crippled by keeping her emotions bottled up and lashing out at inopportune times. To honor his father's memories, he had to learn how to become better than him in all aspects.

Oliver doesn't know if it was fate, but he truly believes Andy died along with his father for a reason. He doesn't know if he would have been able to survive in the Bratva if it wasn't for Diggle by his side. The fact that he became his bodyguard around the same time as Oliver came into his position, was highly fortunate for him. The amount of times they've gone into battle alongside each other has made them grow closer to each other as brothers than colleagues. If asked, Oliver would lay down his life for him. But there are times when he just can't stand the sight of him, like right now.

"I would much rather prefer if you told me what's on your mind than you staring me down like I'm going to go insane." Oliver spoke.

"I think you're way past being insane." Diggle replied. "I understand that you're hurting right now and you want your revenge, but we both know that you don't always make the best decisions when you're seeing red."

"At least I'm acting." Oliver retorted, making Diggle stiffen up.

"Yeah, the same way you acted when your father died."

Oliver snapped around and pointed at Diggle threateningly. "Don't."

"Why? Because it's too painful?" Oliver turned around and held the back of his head. "Was it not painful when you put three arrows into your best friend's father? Or the fact that you're responsible for turning him into an orphan? What happened to your anger when he came crying to you and was asking you to help save his dad? What happened then Oliver?"

"No it was not! That night I killed a monster. He didn't just rob me of a father, he made me and Thea and my mother lose our grounds. After dad died, we… were not stable. Mom practically abandoned us and lost herself to the company. Thea went off to college the day she turned eighteen and never looked back. I was the only one left behind to pick up the pieces. To carry on his legacy, to honor his memories and not let him fade away into oblivion. So I'm sorry Diggle if I became furious and decided to take revenge on the man who brutally murdered not only my father, but your brother as well. I didn't kill him to be cruel to Tommy. I did it because I needed peace."

"Violence does not give you peace, Oliver. It only creates more violence." Diggle tried to reason. "If Oliver Queen wanted peace, then why didn't he do it himself?" Diggle stepped in front of Oliver to face him more directly. "Why did he have to disguise himself to get his revenge? You know what I think Oliver?" Diggle pointed accusingly at him. "Maybe some part of you did want peace or revenge. But I really think all you wanted to do was prove something to yourself. That you're not the man that your father believed you to be. Now whether that man is good or bad, I don't know. But what I do know is that you need to stop fooling yourself because the longer you keep this charade up, the more it's going to hurt when you finally realize the truth."

Diggle walked away from Oliver knowing that it will be futile to talk anymore with him. As the doors closed behind him, Oliver sat down behind his oak desk and thought back to the time when he found out the truth behind Robert's death.

It had completely shaken him. Oliver had already made peace with his father's death and had settled himself into the role of the Bratva's leader. Contrary to the traditional way the Bratva was run, Oliver hadn't executed anyone. Beating people up severely or torturing them was as far as it ever went, and even those acts were never committed by himself. Two years had gone by like this and people were beginning to question Oliver's conviction. The Solntsevskaya Bratva was no longer being feared by people. That is until Oliver learnt the truth.

It was the Christmas of 2007 and Oliver had arranged a small, private dinner with his mother, Thea and Tommy. Business had been going well for all of them and Oliver had decided that it would be nice to share the small happiness that they were receiving with family. Alas, it was moments before Oliver was about to leave for home when he had received the devastating news. While the family was patiently waiting for Oliver at home, he had bolted after the informant and personally began extracting information in less than humane ways. Needless to say, relationships crumbled that Christmas. Thea no longer came home and Moira was never seen unless it was for professional reasons. Tommy was the only connection that Oliver had between for the two as he would visit them regularly and relay information. But the intimate bond that Oliver had been hoping to bloom, never did come to blossom. As for Oliver, he removed any lingering doubts that people had about being worthy of being a leader.

Oliver had become obsessed with finding out who had killed his father. He had put all his men into tracking him down or piecing together any clues that could potentially help. For those who slacked off, or didn't hold the same conviction as him were simply never seen again. There was a time when he came awfully close to getting arrested and putting the entire Bratva into jeopardy. It was only then he realized that he cannot let his judgment be clouded with his anger. He had laid low and with Diggle's help, finally found the murderer. Needless to say he was completely shocked when he found out who it was. He had spent many nights contemplating over what sort of punishment would befit the crime but all he could think of was death. One life for another. But he couldn't necessarily do that as Oliver Queen.

"Sir," Oliver snapped his attention to an employee of his, who was standing before him with a package in his hand. "Here are the pieces of evidence that we were able to retrieve from the warehouse."

"Warehouse?" Oliver asked perplexed.

"Yes. It's the site where we believe Sara was originally murdered and then moved elsewhere." The informant replied.

Oliver snatched the package from him and began to analyze the contents. Inside was a CD, which Oliver immediately inserted into his computer. Next, was a broken arrow stained in dried blood. He handed the arrow in the plastic bag to another employee to be analyzed for fingerprints. He was about to ask another question, when the security footage distracted him.

The footage itself was in horrible quality. It was too grainy, making it hard for Oliver to discern any clear images. The audio was even worse as there was a lot of static and any words that might have been said were garbled. There were a few blackouts as well, which frustrated Oliver all the more. He took a deep sigh and clenched his fists for control. He was about to chuck the CD, when he saw a body on the floor.

He saw Sara.

She was lying there, on the floor. Oliver felt his heart slow down as he saw his Sara in her last moments. He saw his Black Canary, giving out her last breaths. Every time Oliver had seen Sara in her full costume, he felt an immense amount of pride within him. It was as if she was invincible. Like she could hide away in the night and fly far away from the darkness. But seeing her, lying there… it broke something inside of him.

"Oliver," Oliver looked up to see Diggle standing there beside him with his hand on his shoulder.

"John," Oliver's voice cracked and felt his eyes burn.

He looked back at the screen once more and couldn't help the tears. He didn't care that he was crying. Somebody shot down his Canary and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Because he wasn't there for her. But not anymore, he will hunt down whoever did that and bring justice for Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sweethearts, here is chapter 3 :) I hope you will like it and leave a review/fav/follow about it. If you have any ideas for the story don't forget to share it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

John squeezed Oliver's shoulder and looked away. He felt horrible for what he had said earlier. Oliver is a man who doesn't grieve and when he does, he doesn't do it with all his heart. He suppresses some of it so that he can use it to fuel his revenge. When Diggle found about the Queen gambit being sabotaged, of course he was mad. His brother died on that boat along with Oliver's father. He wanted to get revenge as much as Oliver did, but their approach to the situation had differed vastly.

Oliver was merely twenty-two years old when he found out about Robert. He was still young and was so inexperienced. The world that he had been thrust in was not made for him. It was made for people who were able to take direct orders without asking questions. The _Bratva_ almost worked like a military unit. There was a common enemy, and missions waiting to be accomplished. If in those missions, bones were needed to be broken or blood was needed to be spilt, then so be it. There was no room for objections or interventions when time was a limited resource. That's something that Oliver had to learn the hard way. He wasn't disciplined or placed into the battlefield like Diggle was. Like Diggle, he wasn't able to ease his way into the harsh lifestyle or apply his past experiences into the job requirements. Robert had reserved all that for a time when he thought Oliver would be ready.

After Oliver had extracted information, Diggle had fought tooth and nail with him to dissuade him from going after the murderer right away.

"_Oliver, this is suicide!" Diggle had yelled. "You don't know anything about this man apart from his name. You don't know what his fighting skills are, and the fact that he had hid himself for two whole years clearly shows he's intelligent. He's not gonna go down without a fight."_

"_And neither am I." Oliver had brushed Diggle and had headed out the door, when Diggle had stopped him._

Diggle could still remember the brutal fight (both physical and verbal), they had gotten themselves into. Oliver had been good, but his young blood had lost to Diggle's years of military experience.

"_I am mad Oliver," Diggle had had Oliver pinned down onto the floor, with his arm held against his back. "Hell, I'm furious. Don't forget that my brother died trying to protect your father. I want to avenge him as much you do. But don't think that I'm going to go in there blind and get both of us killed."_

"_No one's telling you to come with me." Oliver had huffed against the strain Diggle had been putting upon him._

"_Actually there is. Your dad. People don't just become Captains of the _Bratva's_ Oliver. We have to earn our place and we have to pledge an allegiance to protect our leaders under all costs. I will be there by your side in every decision you make, whether it's right or wrong. But don't for __**once**__ think that I will stand by and let you make stupid decisions that will end up you being dead. You wanna go into a fight, then fight. But fight __**smart**__."_

Diggle looked at Oliver as he replayed the security footage for the tenth time. However, looking at his hazy eyes, Diggle could tell nothing was being absorbed. He took over from Oliver and let him lay down upon a couch. He instantly fell into a deep sleep, clutching onto a pillow. Taking a deep sigh, Diggle shook his head and replayed the video.

He slowed it down until it was being played frame by frame and noticed there was a big gap in between two frames. In one, a security officer had bolted out of his seat and reached for his gun. The one immediately after, had Sara lying on the ground. He zoomed into that frame and tried to clean it up as much as he could. The image that he saw made him cold. There was Sara on the ground with three arrows sticking out of her chest. The next frame had another woman standing beside her. Diggle squinted and tried cleaning up the frame even more but it was no use. It only made her face more grainy and blurry. But he could tell that she was holding onto a weapon. Upon zooming in even more, he saw it was a knife. The next few frames were another black out, but the next one depicted the same woman leaning over Sara who no longer had arrows inside of her. The next few frames were another series of blackouts which were followed by another image, but this time with no Sara or the mysterious woman.

Diggle sat back in the seat and sighed. This was a major breakthrough for them, in his opinion. They're lucky they were able to find out so much information soon after her death. If it had been two years later like in Robert's case, it would have been so much more difficult for to keep Oliver in check. Diggle knew it was wrong to think as such, but he was relieved Oliver was too busy grieving over Sara right now. Grieving meant he wasn't angry and a no-angry Oliver meant people lived.

Diggle looked back at the frame with the mysterious woman and was able to conclude the following: there was someone else there with Sara at the time of her death; whether that someone was just the mystery woman or there were other people, he doesn't know; Sara was moved from the original location of the murder to a busy part of the city where her death was forged as a car accident; the mystery woman in the footage was a blonde and was approximately 5"4; there were three arrows inside Sara's chest but they were only able to recover one; there was a weapon in the mystery woman's hand, but whether that was used to harm Sara is also unknown.

The logical step was to track down the mystery woman and interrogate her. Diggle looked over to Oliver. He knew that Oliver has a right to know but given his state of mind, he had no idea how harshly she'll be treated. It's one thing to torture information out of people they know are guilty, but from someone who might turn out to be innocent? That's something Diggle doesn't want hanging over his conscience.

Diggle broke off his thoughts, seeing Oliver startle himself awake. He approached him with a glass of water, which he took with ginger hands. Having his decision decided, Diggle tells Oliver of what he found out. As expected, Oliver immediately launches himself into attack mode by ordering his men to find the mystery woman right away. As for himself, he seated himself down in front of the screen and watched the video attentively for the first time. Despite having his hands crossed in front of him, Diggle could see the rage boiling inside of Oliver. To know that one woman could have potentially killed his Canary, or could have done something to prevent it…

Diggle knew there weren't a lot of things that made Oliver happy. He was fearful of keeping relationships given how everything went brutal after Robert's death. But if there was anything that he took pride in, it was in Sara. She had her own fair share of a tragic history, but they helped each other to survive. They were able to confide in each other and understand each other's turmoil on a level that Diggle would never be able to comprehend.

When he and Oliver had first met Sara, she had been in her Canary outfit. He had instantly seen the awe on Oliver's face and had known right then that they hadn't seen the last of her. After that, the Black Canary had begun to make regular visits to the _Bratva_. She hadn't been immediately welcomed but that was no surprise. Like everyone else, she had had to earn her spot and she had. With her fighting skills and her expertise of various criminal mobsters, she had rightfully earned her spot in the _Bratva_ alongside Oliver. Diggle had noticed a major change in Oliver over the past years. He had begun to make wiser decisions so that he doesn't become a suspect by the police. He had even begun to help out his mother in managing Queen Consolidated. It had surprised everyone, especially his mother, when he had walked in one day with a new business proposal. Needless to say, events had gone well and Moira had begun to be more active in Oliver's life. Only in the professional sense of course. But it was still progress.

Nonetheless, Sara had made a huge difference in Oliver's life. Now that she's gone, Diggle's not quite sure which direction Oliver would lead himself to. Whether he will take what Sara taught him and live as before or go on a destructive path, harming whatever comes his way.

Diggle stood up straight as an employee walked into the room.

"Sir, with our facial recognition program we have managed to construct a list of possible women who could have been in that warehouse." The informant said.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Oliver asked.

"The list is quite long and it will take a while to shorten it down. However, we have no criterion to go by to know which women to eliminate from the possible suspects."

"Send us the list. We'll eliminate them ourselves." Olive replied.

After the informant had left, Diggle turned towards Oliver.

"We'll eliminate them ourselves?" Diggle echoed. "I do hope you didn't mean literally."

"If it comes down to that, then so be it." Oliver replied.

"Oliver!"

"Not now, Diggle! If there's a slightest possibility that Sara could have survived, then I want to know. And if it takes me to torture the living lights out of all these women then so be it. But I _am_ going to find out who killed her and I'm going to put the fear of God in them."

Diggle stood shocked as he let Oliver's words sink in. Another employee entered the room carrying a tablet.

"Sir, I think we analyzed the broken arrow that you had sent us and as was expected the blood belonged to Sara," Seeing Oliver's angry face, the employee corrected himself. "I mean the Canary. The blood belonged to the Canary. However, we were able to pull off some fingerprints off of the arrow. They belong to this woman, who we believe was also present at the time of Canary's death."

The _Bratva_ employee handed the tablet over to Oliver, with all the information in regards to the mystery woman. Diggle observed Oliver as he looked over the data and the vastly clearer image of the woman from the footage. He felt shivers run up his spine as an eerie calm blanketed over the _Bratva _leader.

"Diggle, get ready." Oliver spoke, carrying the tablet back to his desk and grabbing his coat. Buttoning himself up, he walked out the door smilingly saying, "It's about time we had a little chat with Miss Felicity Smoak."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? :)<br>****Follow us on Twitter: _ginniii, Olicity_Shipper and let us know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver walked with Diggle to the garage to choose the perfect car that will take them to Felicity's house. Oliver wanted to remember each precise moment that will lead up to the interrogation as being his liking. Ironic, when considering the fact that the whole reason why this meeting was happening in the first place is something he despises with his whole heart. He made his way to his favorite grey Bentley with the Bratva's star painted on each side and threw the keys to Diggle. As always, Oliver instantly felt calm in the presence of the Bentley. He supposes it has something to do with it belonging to his father once. Pressing the unlock button on the key, Diggle opened the driver's door while Oliver proceeded to put his stuff into the trunk.

Diggle sitting in the driver's seat looked over at Oliver who had taken the passenger's seat and saw he was deep in thoughts even though he was still smiling. Diggle wondered if it was about Sara or the mystery woman. Diggle knew Oliver cared about Sara with all his heart and that her death threw him to the ground in a way. But he also knew that one day Oliver would move on even if the signs showed differently right now. He knew Oliver would get through this and when he does he would become stronger. They just needed to find Sara's killer and everything would be alright. Well, as much as it can be after the Canary's death. Diggle cared about Oliver and to see him like this, so heart broken and so angry, was unthinkable for him. He knew he would do everything to get the old Oliver back. The man who was with Sara, a happy man who didn't care about the world's problem and who didn't blame himself for all the wrong things that ever happened in their life. Sara had made Oliver a better person and a great Bratva leader, and Diggle knew he couldn't replace her but he would do everything to keep Oliver in the lighter side.

Oliver felt someone's eyes on him and he turned towards Diggle who was staring at him.

"What?" Diggle questioned him when he realized Oliver was looking at him.

"Are we going or are we spending the night here while Sara's killer is still out there somewhere?" he asked back.

Diggle stared at him for a moment and thought about his answer. He didn't want to go anywhere until he was sure that if Felicity was innocent, Oliver would let her go alive or unharmed.

"Oliver you need to promise me that if Felicity is innocent, you let her go and you don't do anything with her."

"You know Diggle I don't do promises. The one person I was willing to do that for is dead. So how about we go and get some information instead of sitting here and talking?" Oliver yelled at him and looked away.

He knew he needed to calm down but how could he be calm when his beloved's murderer was miles away.

Diggle shook his head disappointedly and sighed.

"Just go," Oliver whispered to his friend as he was already lost in his own thoughts.

When he saw Sara for the first time, Oliver felt something he had never experienced before. Remembering the look on Sara's face he knew she had felt the same thing. It was like the darkness they both had, collided and became something more. It was an intense feeling, at least for him. When he saw her again, that feeling became stronger and each time they met they both felt happier. Like their hearts knew they belonged together, smiles would automatically appear on their faces. Even though it was months later that Sara became a part of the Bratva, Oliver's happiness knew no bounds. They didn't get together immediately after she joined but they did spend a lot of time just talking to each other. When Oliver kissed Sara for the first time, they weren't surprised. They knew it was coming, the only question had been when and where. As it turned out it was one year after they had met.

They had shared their tragedies with each other because both of them knew the other wouldn't be scared because of the decisions they made. Oliver had talked about his childhood, his father's death, and how he and Diggle became friends, more than friends. Brothers. Sara had talked about her time in the League of Assassins and how she doesn't have any friends because after she escaped from the League, she feared she brought danger along with her. She had also told him that she was afraid that the League would find them and kill them but Oliver had always calmed her down, saying that the Bratva is way stronger than she thinks and that they have her back.

Oliver remembered how a few months after they had gotten together he had made a stupid decision in regards to a business deal. Sara had immediately yelled at him for his stupidity which had eventually led to an argument. It was only when he had given time to let Sara's words sink to his mind that he had been able to see the error of his ways. Oliver was incredibly thankful to her for helping him into becoming a wiser man by behaving as his girlfriend. By admonishing him but still giving him the space he needed.

But when Oliver found out that Sara died he felt like the past simply repeats itself, just with someone else. He felt sadder than when his father died as he had loved Sara with everything he had. After the terrible news, Oliver strongly felt like he could never fall in love with someone again. They killed Sara, an assassin, and he couldn't save her. What would happen if Oliver falls in love with someone who can't protect herself? No, he won't make that mistake again. Not that he would be able to fall in love with someone who's not Sara. He's simply terrified to lose someone again who is close to his heart. He can't do that again. And he won't.

Oliver looked at the road and realized they were nearly there. He didn't even notice that they were driving for more than an hour now. He looked over at Diggle and thought about their relationship. When did they become like brothers? He couldn't seem to remember. All Oliver knew was that Diggle was always there for him, even when he wasn't. He knew this has everything to do with the oath he made few years ago, but he still felt Diggle didn't need to do everything he did for him.

The car suddenly stopped, but Diggle didn't open the door. He simply stared at Oliver like he was thinking about his dark side. Which was true, Oliver knew, when Sara died his last light died along with her. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. How could it possibly be otherwise?

"Мы здесь, как вы хотели," Diggle told him and grabbed Oliver's arm when he opened the door to leave. "Я пойду с тобой," he said to Oliver, who just looked at him angrily.

No, he won't tell him what to do as he felt like Oliver's father had ordered him around too much and he didn't want that. Oliver wasn't a child anymore.

"Нет, вы не. Если вы приехали вам придется столкнуться с последствиями," Oliver replied leaving no space for argument. They looked into each other's eye and felt the air swell up with tension as heavy as a storm.

Diggle suddenly let go of Oliver's hand but he still looked at him like he was his enemy. He knew what the consequences are in the Bratva when someone violates the rules. He just never thought Oliver would use them against him nor make mention he would do such a thing to him.

Without looking back, Oliver got out of the car and opened the trunk went to get his bag containing many weapons and torture accessories. He had his favorite torture equipment with him indicating he was all too ready to get the needed information.

Making his way to the house, he quietly unlocked the door by breaking in with a small Swiss-knife. Taking his first steps into the house, he carefully closed the door to avoid any unwanted attractions. As it was dark throughout the building, Oliver heavily relied on his instincts. He opened the door to the first room but finding it only to be a bathroom Oliver searched forth. After looking through all the downstairs rooms Oliver headed towards the stairs. Slowly, step by step he went upstairs traveling as quiet as a cat.  
>When he came up the stairs he went to the right direction and opened a door to a room. It was also dark but the moon lightened up the room enough so that the human figure on the bed was easily noticeable.<p>

Oliver quietly walked over to the bed and put the bag on the floor. He opened it and took out only a handkerchief in the hopes that Felicity would willingly talk. As he looked at the sleeping woman a warm feeling made his way up to his heart. It was strange considering he never thought he would feel this way after Sara died. This warmth was only supposed to be given to him by Sara, who was supposed to be the last person he saw every night.

He took her left wrist and shackled her hand against the headboard. Rather than waking up, Felicity let out a peaceful sigh. Oliver raised an eyebrow as it was not a reaction that he had expected from his victim.

Looking behind his shoulder, he found the bathroom in the opposite direction. Entering, he grabbed an empty glass to pour water in it. He decided to use warm water because he didn't want to hear from the girl that "she is freezing."

He went back to Felicity's room, stopped next to her bed and stared at her. Oliver wanted to see her face before he began interrogating her. He wanted to see the woman who had possibly killed his Canary in her restful state before she became terrorized. He turned on the lamp that was next to her bed. He stared at her again and realized that she was beautiful in her own way with her long eyelashes and lush lips. As he stared at her lips, he noticed that it was curled up in a small smile. Oliver tensed up as fury overcame him. After all how dare she have the privilege to sleep peacefully and smile while his source of laughter was gone?

He decided not to pour water on her face just yet and put down the glass on the bedside table. He knew he needed to get to work before Diggle decided to show up and yell at him for doing nothing. Somehow Oliver couldn't get himself to muster up the courage to start the interrogation just yet. Not when the petite woman in front of him struck a familiar cord with him. Oliver knew that the woman sleeping before him is not Sara. Sara is buried beneath a pile of dirt and he knows that with certainty as he is the one who put her down there with his bare hands. Yet, the blonde before him with her pale, smooth skin made him delusional. It was so easy for him to think that Sara is right there, fast asleep as she sometimes would when Oliver had to stay out late. Oliver knew it was dangerous for him to feed this fantasy but it helped to soothe the ever increasing heartache deep within his chest. There was a strong storm brewing in him as he swayed between feeding his delusions and feeding his fury.

Oliver didn't even realize that he had acted until Felicity had mumbled, "I don't want to wake up Mom. Just give me five more minutes," in a sleepy voice.

Subconsciously, his grip on Felicity's wrist grew strong as if he was trying to determine which reality he had wanted to live in. Felicity groaned and slowly revealed her bright blue eyes which left Oliver breathless. It was in that moment that Oliver had been reminded of his true aim: revenge.

Their gaze met and Felicity's breath caught in her throat as she realized that it wasn't her mother who woke her up but someone else. A stranger with cold and absent eyes who had only one goal: to hurt her.

"Hello Felicity," Oliver said smilingly before she started to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation #1: "We're here are, as you wished"<strong>  
><strong>Translation #2: "I'll go with you"<strong>  
><strong>Translation #3: "No you don't. If you come you will have to face the consequences."<strong>

**Sorry, for any mistakes that might have been made during the translations.**

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for the warm feedback and love for this story. It is truly uplifting for both asmaanixx and myself. That being said, it is the winter holidays and we both are getting busy. We have the next chapter complete, we're just waiting on getting Chapter 6 started. Once that goes underway, we will have Chapter 5 added. The plan is to have it up by this weekend. If not then, hopefully the next. Once again, thank you all so much for the grand welcome to this story and sorry for keeping you all waiting. And as always let us know what you think about this chapter :)**

**If you would wish you to keep in contact with us then please do follow asmaanixx at _ginniii and myself at Olicity_Shipper. Thank you all and have a safe, and happy holidays. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asmaanixx:**

**Note #1: Firstly, I am SO sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I have had this chapter sitting with me for quite a while now but have never had the opportunity to upload it until now.**

**Note #2: Secondly, school has started again and juggling that with work is becoming difficult. Due to that I won't be able to give as much attention to this fan-fic as I used to. But that does not mean that this fan-fic will not be completed. It will, but it will take longer than expected.**

**Note #3: Thirdly, to give NerdyDoll and me and some more time to plan, write up and edit the chapters, the fan-fic will now be updated bi-weekly on Fridays. If anything comes up and that will not be possible, a note will be left behind on the last chapter that was posted.**

**Note #4: Lastly, I just want to thank you all so much for your patience, love and support for this fan-fic. We will do our best to live up to the standards and expectations that this story has established itself amongst our tedious and hectic lives.**

* * *

><p>Oliver put his hand on Felicity's mouth to stop her screaming. She looked scared and Oliver understood her in a way. But don't get him wrong he did not pity her because tears were falling down her cheeks. She did something and now she had to pay the price for it. No one messed with Oliver or the Bratva and now the woman in front of him would learn this lesson. There were rules in the Bratva, which if broken had the penalty of death and if Oliver found out that the girl in front of him was the reason why Sara died, then mercy was out of the question. The punishment was death.<p>

When Felicity would not stop screaming, Oliver grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it against her throat. "If you don't stop screaming, I will kill you. Do you understand?" He asked, voice cold and hateful. It was his typical intonation when he was about to torture someone as terrified out of their minds, most people would begin to blurt out everything he wanted.

He pressed the knife harder to her throat and she immediately closed her mouth and remained silent just like all his previous preys and Oliver was not entirely surprised. He withdrew his hand from her mouth but still looked at her threateningly to remind her to keep her mouth shut.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked, her tone filled with fear and rage but Oliver ignored her question and proceeded with his plan.

"We can do this two ways," he made eye contact with her and noticed she did not look just scared. There was something behind her eyes that Oliver just simply could not place. In return, this made him angry because he could always read people's expressions but not this time.

"One: I can torture you until you tell me what happened when Sara Lance died. Two: You can willingly tell me everything and you may come out of this situation unharmed," he said missing the moment when Felicity froze under the words "Sara Lance died." She looked away and with a sigh Oliver crouched beside his bag.

It was when Felicity tried to move her hand to get her glasses that she realized she had been handcuffed. She looked at Oliver questioningly who seemed distracted with the bag next to her bed.

"I'm sorry Mister but what the hell is this?" She asked pointing at the handcuff with her other hand. Oliver looked up at her and nearly laughed at the woman's expression. She looked angry and he could see that she was trying to hide the fear she felt.

Shrugging, he said, "Prevention." He turned his attention back to the bag in front of him. He was looking for his favorite knife.

"Prevention of what? To pick up my glasses?" She hissed and tried to get her glasses again but failed.

Pulling his sword out of the bag, Oliver placed it on the floor as he did not want to scare her just yet. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and gave her the glasses.

"To prevent your escape attempts," he looked into her eyes, now hidden behind the frames, but Felicity immediately turned away. Regardless, she could still feel his gaze on her.  
>Oliver waited for the woman to say something but she remained silent. He was sure now that she knew what happened a few days ago. He was sure that if she was not the killer herself then she knew who was.<p>

Oliver thought back to the last time he saw Sara was when she told him she had a business to take care of. In their profession, there were several details that the two had chosen to keep out in their personal agendas simply for the other's safety. Regarding Sara's secrecy to be the same, Oliver had respected her and kept his distance. It was only when he had not heard from her the next day and that he became worried. No matter the circumstances, Sara had always sent a message about her whereabouts, or how her mission was going. Oliver had sent his men after her and a few hours later he had found her body. Oliver felt a sharp pain in his chest as he imagined Sara taking her last breath alone, in the darkness.

Oliver was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realize Felicity was staring at him with a sad, fearful look. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So, which one do you choose? One or two?" He asked her, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Depends on what you want to know. I don't want to talk about everything, it's too painful," she croaked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I want to know everything that had happened that night," he said and wiped the tear away with his hand. When he touched her face a peculiar feeling went through his body, but he just blamed the thought belonging to the fact that Felicity was similar to Sara.

Felicity closed her eyes but did not say anything. She was quiet for so long that Oliver thought she chose the first way and he needed to torture the information out of her. When she opened her eyes again, she looked heartbroken and Oliver immediately knew that the next few minutes would be hard. Not just for him to listen to her point of view, but also for her to relive the horrific night.

"First I want to know who you are. Because even though you said that you can easily kill me, for some weird reason I feel like I can trust you. But that doesn't mean that I will talk to an unnamed person. I hope you can understand that." Felicity slightly raised her eyebrows as her way of showing her willing to comply but on her standards.

Sighing, Oliver complied. "My name is Oliver Queen," Felicity let out a small laugh and looked at her ceiling.

"Of course you are. Who else than my boss' son?" She asked herself and looked at Oliver.

He narrowed his eyebrows, "You work for Queen Consolidated?"

"Yep," she said putting a big emphasis on the letter "p." She smiled a bit before she continued. "I'm an IT girl there. The best one, to be honest. I'm even better than my superiors. Everyone knows this, they just pretend like they don't. And they are always jealous of me, because of that. Can you imagine how frustrating it is when your boss, not the big boss, Moira, just the head of the IT Department calls you because he got a virus while he watched a porn film instead of doing his job and then they-"

"Felicity," Oliver cut off her ramble and she took a big breath.

He never heard someone talk like that before. Maybe once as a child when his sister had fallen from a horse and had broken her arm. Their father had rushed to the hospital that night and babbled about how sorry he was for not being there for her. For not helping her. But Thea had just laughed along with Oliver and their father had been surprised. The family had shared a hug before Thea was released from the hospital and had gone home. Those were the good old days. Now Oliver missed Thea every day. He had not heard from her since she had left for Central City to continue her studying. He had no idea where she was now, if she was happy with someone, if she had a good job or if she had achieved her dreams. Oliver simply hoped the best for her. Despite the ache, Oliver was glad that the darkness could not touch her innocence and she ran away from the Bratva before it was too late. She would not end up like Oliver; dead as a cruel monster, the leader of the Bratva. Maybe even the cruelest leader of the mob in its history.

"Sorry. Just shoot me when I start to ramble like that," she closed her eyes for a second then continued when she realized what she said. "I mean I wasn't serious. Oh my god, please don't kill me, just cut off my rambling, like now. I always talk a lot when I'm nervous. I mean I'm not nervous because you are here or I mean a part of me yes, just generally and I think I'm going to stop talking now in 3…2…1…" She finished and put her free hand on her face to hide from Oliver who looked at her questioningly.

"Let's get to the point," Oliver said and Felicity nodded. He wanted this to be done, before Diggle decided to come and search for him.

"Well, I don't even know where to start," she sighed.

She remained silent for a few minutes to gather her thoughts with Oliver watching her. When a tear escaped her eye, Oliver realized she was lost in her own thoughts and memories. He leaned closer and moved his hand in front of her eyes to bring her back to reality. Felicity blinked twice before she made eye contact with Oliver. She mumbled an apology before looking down at her hand.

"Sara and I were good friends." Oliver immediately leaned back at the revelation. From that moment, Oliver began to process each word that came out of Felicity's mouth slowly and carefully. He didn't want to miss a single thing by interrupting her with his numerous questions or let it be clouded by his emotions before the entire narration was complete. "She was like a sister to me. One day when I was at work she called me. At first I was surprised because we hadn't spoken in weeks but when I answered the phone she told me she was in danger and needed my help. We decided to meet at the docks around seven, so that's what I did after work. When I met her there she immediately started to tell me about some Undertaking, I guess that's what she called it. I'm not sure about everything she told me because I thought it was just some sick joke," Felicity said and ran her hand through her hair. "We used to trick each other. Give each other challenges to see what we are capable of and I thought this was just another game where I have to hack into somewhere. But this time I just had this strange feeling when she told me she left a paper with an address on my desk about where I can find a box. She talked really quickly like she had minutes left and wanted to tell me everything. She said that the Undertaking is something bad and that whatever it is, sorry I forgot those details, as I said I thought it was just a game, but looking back now," Oliver cleared his throat and Felicity looked up at him apologetically. "The point is that whatever it is, it's dangerous and it will take place around May or June and she wanted me to stop it somehow. I made a joke that it was my turn to challenge her but then she looked at me with her, you know, 'serious-gaze' and before I could reply, she heard something. She told me to flee and I started to run towards one of the warehouse. I-I heard the fight behind me but I just ran because I knew I would be a distraction for her. When I entered the warehouse I tried to call the police but there was no signal. I tried to find a way out of the abandoned building but I got lost and I ran into a guard who immediately pointed a gun at me but Sara appeared promptly from nowhere and took him down. And when she grabbed my hand to escape a man jumped in front of us and then..." Felicity trailed off and burst into a loud cry.

Oliver was not sure what to do with the crying woman. Part of his mind told him to hug her and comfort her because she was grieving for Sara. His heart leaped into his throat as it found someone who had meant equally as important to Sara as he had. Perhaps even more. In the end, he sat closer and stroked her arm while whispering soothing things to her.

"Я знаю, как вы себя чувствуете, и я сожалею о вашей потере," he spoke in Russian as he did not want her to understand it, but still wanted ease his heart by telling her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Softly grabbing Felicity's wrist, he took off the handcuff. Nearly immediately Felicity hugged herself and cried with tucked knees. Oliver had no idea what he should do next. Should he wait for her to calm down? Should he call Diggle for help? Should he leave her and come back later? Millions of questions went through his mind but he decided to simply just wait. She would calm down, eventually. Oliver just wished it would be now and not hours later. He knew it was hard for her, hell it was even hard for him to listen to her speak.

Three minutes later, Oliver asked Felicity to continue not caring that he sounded like a jerk.

Felicity wiped away her tears and took a few calming breaths before she continued. "The man pointed an arrow at me but Sara pulled me behind her. The mystery man yelled at Sara, that both of us would die because of her. He released the arrow and fired another two. Sara collapsed to the ground and I immediately kneeled down next to her. I told her that everything would be alright, that we would get out of there but she just put a knife in my hand slowly and asked me to pull out the arrows 'cause her lover would want them. I did what she asked me to; I grabbed the arrows and pulled them out as fast as I can and with each one I felt like I was torturing her. With every single arrow that came out of her body, I felt her life slip away. I know I sound crazy when I say this but it was if each arrow that was inside of her somehow contained her life within her. Like it was just locked up inside and was in a weird way helping her to survive just a little longer. Then I came along, and just took that away from her. I took her off her life support Oliver. My hands were soaking with her blood. And oh my god, the blood… there was just so much blood. I had never seen so much in my entire life. It was so dark and so thick and it was just pooling all around her body. I tried to make it stop after I pulled the arrows out but it just kept coming. And her screams, I never heard her scream like that before. My hands were just shaking so much that I accidently broke an arrow. It was so hard to remove the last one of her. I had to dig deep inside of her just to get the arrow head out. I had to physically put her into more pain so that she could… I tried to apologize but someone dragged me out of the building. I don't what they did to her or where they brought her body but believe me when I say that I did not want any of this to happen Oliver. Hell, I've been scared out of my mind for the last week." Felicity cried. "The only reason why I've been able to keep what's left of sanity is because of the pills. But even they don't help. What with the two hours of sleep that I get at night. I keep seeing her death play before me, night after night. Being drenched in her blood, digging deep into her torso and pulling out little bits and pieces of metal… hearing her piercing screams, oh god! I'm so sorry Sara, I'm so sorry!" Felicity wrapped her hands around her waist as she poured her soul out.

Oliver who was shattered beyond words, grabbed Felicity and held her within his arms. The two broken souls released their woes and anguishes to the world. Felicity's wails became muffled against his chest and his shirt became wet with heavy tears. Oliver felt his own fall down upon Felicity's head and his embrace become increasingly strong. Seeing Felicity so shaken over retelling Sara's death, he shuddered to imagine what had happened to her moments after being taken away. Not knowing in whose hands her friend was left behind with. Not knowing if she would make it or not. Not knowing if her screams would ever stop. Not knowing if the pool would ever still or the pain eventually numb. Oliver felt himself still as the circumstances of Sara's death started to set in. Sara had not died peacefully as he had falsely imagined. She died screaming in pain. She died with someone digging their nails deep within her, ripping her apart as if she was some sort of animal.

Oliver's fingers tightened across Felicity's arms and began to leave a mark. Felicity who began to feel an ache, winced and tried to push herself away from him but to no avail.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Oliver asked coldly, staring straight ahead at the wooden headboard.

"No," Felicity groaned as she tried to get out of his grip. When she realized she is not strong enough to do so, she deflated back against him. "He was in a black costume and a hood covered his face. But it was someone Sara knew well, because the moment she saw him, she tensed up," Felicity told him.

Oliver's thoughts immediately wandered to the potential suspects and began compiling a list of all the people he would be making a visit to next.

"Do you have the box?"

"It's on my table. I haven't opened it yet. God knows what's in it,"

Oliver immediately released her and pushed her away. Standing up, he looked around the room. It was small with light green walls with no pictures. There was a big wardrobe next to the door which was half open and Oliver could see Felicity's various dresses. Oliver looked away and saw a small desk under the window. He walked over to the slovenly desk and put his hand on the black box. As he picked it up, Oliver remembered Sara measuring and carving out the wood. He remembered how she had spent weeks drawing and then painting out the immaculate golden Canary onto the black surface.

He ran his fingers along the top of the box and slowly opened it. There were letters, photos and a small notebook in it. He grabbed the notebook and opened it. On the cover page there was a weird, meandering symbol that Oliver never saw before. Flipping through the pages, he saw list of names. Some of the names were familiar, but most of them were completely unknown to him. Oliver did not know how to feel about all of this. About Sara's death (which was still shrouded in mystery), about the looming Undertaking, about the hooded murderer, or about the blonde woman who was disconnected from reality. Oliver closed the book and placed it back in the box.

Oliver hearing a car door close, made him close the box. He would have to go through rest of the contents once he's back in the privacy of his office. Putting the box, his small sword, and handcuffs into his bag, Oliver shook Felicity.

"Get up. You're coming with me." He stated, with no response from the woman.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver put the straps of his bag around his shoulder and picked Felicity up in his arms.

"Perfect timing as always Diggle." Oliver said as his friend opened the bedroom door.

"Had to make sure I didn't have to clean up a mess." Diggle replied.

The two men left the house in silence. As Diggle opened the back car door, Oliver set Felicity inside and proceeded to put his duffle bag into the car trunk, leaving Diggle to strap the blonde in with the seatbelt.

When the two men sat down in their previous seats, and put their seatbelts on, Diggle paused before starting the car.

"You two okay?" Diggle asked.

Receiving nothing but silence from both companions, Diggle sighed and began the long journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation #1: "I know how you feel, and I'm sorry for your loss."<strong>


End file.
